Life Existence with the Cullens
by Isabella Anthony Masen Cullen
Summary: Alice and Emmett convince Charlie to let bella stay over at their house for a whole week. When Bella is subjected to the ups and downs of the cullen life, will she still want to marry Edward? Set after Eclipse, about 2 months before the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's P.o.v

"Come on, Bella. Just one round, I swear I'll go super easy on you," Emmett pleaded. "Emmett! For the millionth time, NO! I just want to sleep!" I groaned, uselessly trying to shoo him away with my foot. "You're no fun," he pouted, but none the less left me alone.

Finally, I sighed in relief

Edward, Carlisle and Esme had left the night before to hunt, leaving me with the two craziest people I know, Alice and Emmett. They had convinced Charlie to let me stay over… for a whole week. Don't ask me how, I'm as surprised as you are. Charlie must reeeally like Alice. So anyway, they kidnapped me along with a bag of essentials and took me to their house. In the middle of the night, in true Cullen fashion. Which means they screamed until I woke up, screamed until I changed and screamed until I got in the jeep.

On top of that, between Alice's fashion parades, Rosalie's icy stares and Emmett's comedy shows, I hadn't been able to sleep a second, or eat.

I was going nuts.

Just as I began to drift off, the front door opened. Edward! I assumed excitedly and looked up, frowning drowsily when I realized it was Jasper. "Hi," I mumbled, turning over and trying to curl into a comfortable position on the arm chair I was sitting on, at least I thought it was an arm chair. "Well, don't I feel loved," he chuckled. "Sorry but I'm just so tired," I yawned. "I can see that, I'm very sorry about Alice and Emmett, I tried to reign them in, but even I can't control them." he said, seeming embarrassed "If it makes you feel any better, Edward is going to kill them for this."

I smiled, that did make me feel better.

Jasper disappeared for a second, coming back with a very comfy looking blanket and pillow. I lifted my head so head could place the pillow down and sighed as he covered me with the softest blanket I had ever felt. "Thank you," I murmured, "anytime, Bella" he replied with a smile. "Wait," I said as he left, he turned to face me again. "Jasper, I know that you and I don't really talk much... but I just want you to how much your acceptance means to me. I think of you as a brother, you've done so much for me, and I can't thank you enough." He walked back to where I was sleeping and bent down to my level.

"Bella, you've changed my family so much, not just Edward, everyone. I'm the one that should be thanking you. I think of you as my sister, and I could not imagine our family without you." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek quickly. I smiled at him, "now, I should probably go hunting since you're staying here for the week, but I'll stay close. Just in case," he winked at me making me laugh as he vanished, leaving me alone.

Or so I thought…

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

This was going to be one heck of a night.

Day

Whatever

Edward's P.O.V

I rushed to Bella's side as soon as I saw her, thinking one thing.

I was going to murder Alice and Emmett.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" I asked frantically. She slowly opened her eyes and nodded, drowsily. "Hi, Edward. Miss me?" she laughed quietly yawning adorably. My anger vanished as I watched her, so innocent and small. She reminded me of a kitten. "Of course, love, always," I whispered to her, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"I missed you too, so much. Can we go to your room?" she asked, before yawning again. I'd go anywhere with you, I thought to myself. "Of course," I replied, carefully lifting her into my arms. She snuggled herself into my chest and held on tightly, sighing in contentment. I smiled in adoration and ran up to my-our-room.

"Do you think you'll be able to change your clothes?" I asked. "Yes," she murmured, I nodded. She stumbled out of my arms and collapsed onto the bed. I quickly went to my closet and grabbed a comfortable shirt and sweat pants. She carefully tugged her jeans down her legs, blushing when she noticed me ogling her shamelessly. I knew my defenses were crumbling so I quickly turned around, but not before I noticed that she was wearing a lacy, black underwear set and that her breasts were practically bursting from it.

She called to me when she had finished, curling up under the covers and stretching her arms out to me. I yanked off my shirt and crawled next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me. She did the same and buried her face in the crook of my neck. "I love you Edward," she whispered against my skin. I melted completely. "I love you too, my darling," I whispered back, I felt her smile and kiss my neck. She was asleep a few minutes later, snoring delicately. This woman always knew how to bring alive my cold heart. It was just one of the many reasons I loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took so long! College life is soooooooooooo stressful!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own twilight **

**and neither do you (unless you are SM )**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"If you EVER even THINK about pulling a stunt like that again I'll rip you to shreds! Not even the Volturi themselves will be able to stop me! Bella is not an object here for your personal enjoyment! She is a person, a person you both need to start showing some respect to!" Wow. I reaaaaaaally wouldn't want to be Alice and Emmett right now. Edward's screaming woke me up 15 minutes ago and he's still going. I also heard something which sounded vaguely like Edward throwing Emmett into some trees.

His shouting was giving me a headache now, making me groan and roll onto my stomach. Edward was next to me in a flash. "Bella! Are you okay?" he asked frantically. "Mmmhmm, just a headache." He vanished and reappeared with a glass of water and some Tylenol. "Thanks," I took the tablet and guzzled down some water.

I reached out to him, he smiled and sat down next to me. I quickly crawled into his lap and buried my face in his neck. "I missed you," I whispered, tears filling my eyes and cascading down my cheeks. "I know, love. I missed you to, so, so much." He brushed away my tears and lifted my mouth to his, giving me a searing kiss. I whimpered quietly and tangled my fingers in his bronze hair. He pulled away all too soon, making me sigh.

"Are you hungry?" In answer, my stomach let out a monstrous roar. I blushed bright red and hid my face in his neck. He chuckled and kissed my neck before lifted me up and running down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat me on the kitchen bench and grinned at me. "So… I'm guessing you don't want last week's irritable grizzly?" I giggled and shook my head. He pulled open the HUGE pantry and looked through. After a minute, he poked out his head. "How does a ham and cheese sandwich sound?" he asked. "Perfect!" I grinned eagerly. He laughed again and set out making my sandwich.

"Mmmm…" I moaned, taking another huge bite. I practically inhaled the thing, not realizing how hungry I was. "Sooo… what's the plan for today?" I asked. "Well, we have the house to ourselves." He started, smirking. My heart skipped a beat, "yes?" I prompted. "So I want to play for you" he finished, I pouted but nodded. "Ok, I'm just going to go grab something and join you there," he said, laughing at my response.

I walked to the piano room and sat down quietly, waiting for Edward. I noticed something under the piano and bent down. A sleek, black, acoustic guitar had fallen from its stand and was now lying on the floor. I picked it up, admiring its beauty. I found a pick on the shelf and used to to strum a quick melody. I didn't like the sound, so I tuned it and tried again. Much Better.

I suddenly remembered a melody from my childhood, my favourite at the time. **(A/N this is the URL if you want to listen to it: watch?v=j8OlGb01KSc) **I began to play the tune, slowly at first, and gaining more confidence as I played.

When I finished, I heard clapping behind me. I turned to find Edward staring at me with an awed expression. I blushed crimson "Why didn't you tell me you could play?" he whispered, still seemingly mesmerized. "You never asked," I replied simply. He laughed "My beautiful girl, you will never stop surprising me," he murmured, making me blush harder. "Play something else for me," he pleaded. "I don't know what to play…. Actually, I think I do." I took a deep breath and started to strum the guitar, singing along with the melody…

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I hung on the last note, caressing it, before opening my eyes and looking at the man of my dreams. He seemed as though he would cry, had it been possible. "I…I don't know what to say. That was _so beautiful_." He whispered "every word was true," I replied. "I know, I feel the same way about you. I… I love Bella. I love you so much. Always." He murmured before brushing his lips against mine.

I could feel it, I could honestly _feel _how much he loved me through his kiss. Just as I loved him, he loved me, there would never be another doubt in my mind. I was his, he was mine. It was as simple as that.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review this story and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I take so long to write these. My life is so hectic. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward- Isabella doesn't own twilight, me, or any other characters. **

**Me- HE SAID MY NAME! *swoon***

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"Edward?" I murmured, he hummed in reply. "Can I ask you something?" I asked nervously. "Of course," he replied, "don't get made but… why are you… so against… me… becoming like you?" I stuttered then held my breath, waiting for his reaction.

He inhaled sharply "I've already told you," he said through gritted teeth. "Edward, we have already discussed this, and I know you don't really believe the whole 'soulless monster' thing." I stated, daring him to disagree.

" I don't want you to be like me because… I know you're going to regret it. I know that one day you're going to regret giving up your humanity. You're going to regret not married to someone who isn't such a danger, who can give you all the things I can't. You're going to regret not having children, you're going to regret giving up your parents, and you're going to regret me." His words fueled a fire inside me, and soon it was so hot I just couldn't take it anymore.

I exploded

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT! I will never regret any of this, I don't want my humanity, I don't want children, I don't even want my parents as much as I want you! I don't want anything but you! I don't care about danger! And I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT MARRIAGE!" I screamed.

Oh. My. God.

Edward gasped, as if someone was stabbing him in the heart repeatedly. "I- I didn't mean it… Edward…I…" I was speechless. "It's ok Bella, I understand. I'll deal with Alice, the wedding is off" he whispered, vanishing from the room.

I stood there, dumbfounded. What had I done? I hadn't seen him that pained since the encounter with James. I was a monster. I needed to make it up to him, I needed to fix this, whatever it took. I needed to make this right.

But first I had to find him, and I knew exactly where he'd be.

**(A/N: I was very tempted to stop here, but I decided to treat you guys a little)**

An hour later I had pulled my bike out of the Cullen's garage, stopped at Charlie's house to pick up a few things, and was now heading to the meadow, where I was sure he'd be.

Yep, I was right.

There he was, sitting in the long grass, sparkling in all his glory. Well, here goes nothing.

**(I was going to stop here too, but I didn't. I hope my kindness gets me a few more reviews ****)**

I slowly walked over, messenger bag in hand, and sat down beside him. He turned to me, still looking extremely hurt. It broke my heart.

I began shakily "I haven't told you this before, but I'm a prom night baby." He seemed confused at this, but didn't interrupt, thankfully. "Renee had met Charlie a few months before on a holiday, and visited him as much as she could. They were both very much in love. They got married very quickly. When they found out Renee was pregnant, as happy as they were, everything turned sour.

Renee's family practically disowned her because they were so disappointed. Charlie's parents became extremely ill, so my parents had to move in to look after them. My mom quickly became depressed, she wanted to leave, but Charlie couldn't do that. He had to look after his parents. Renee's pregnancy hormones only made the depression worse.

A few months after I was born, Renee decided to leave, to find a fresh start. Charlie couldn't leave his parents, so he agreed with the divorce, but he hasn't stopped loving her, to this day. Four years later, his parents died, and he was alone.

I spent my entire childhood being the parent, I cooked, I cleaned, I made sure bills were paid, gas was in the car, I got a job as soon as I could. I did everything. Renee never looked after me, she didn't feel she had to. When I went to live with Charlie, it was pretty much the same.

They both love me, I know that. But I also know they've always regretted me, and probably always will. Renee had planned out her entire life, and I wasn't part of it, I destroyed everything. Charlie lost my mother because of me, and he's never gotten over her. He still looks at her the same way he did when I was a child. I've always been a mistake, and I always will be."

A few tears sprung from my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly.

"I didn't tell you that so you could pity me, I told you that so you can understand. I don't want to be a mother because I already am one, in a way. I will miss my parents, but I'll get over it, and they will too. I don't want to have to look after people, I want someone to look after me, like you do. I want someone who will love and cherish me, and someone I can love and cherish in return. You are my protector, my friend, my soul mate, my lover, you are everything to me- and so much more. I want you, forever.

The way my parent's marriage ended has been a big influence on my entire life, I don't want us to end the same way," he opened his mouth to argue, but I stopped him. "I know we're different, but I've lived with this my entire life. It's really affected me. And what makes it all worse is that I know I don't deserve you. You're handsome, caring, funny, loving, a little overbearing at times, but you're still perfect. And I'm… nothing… compared to you. I've always known that, and if I marry you and you spend more time with me, I'm scared that you're finally going to realize that." I whispered, looking down as tears filled my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a cool finger lifting up my chin, bringing Edward's golden eyes into view. "I...Bella I, I will _never, ever _think that about you. You see me as some sort of angel, faultless, even though I have tried countless times to prove to you that I'm not. Why can't you believe that I feel the same way about you? You are... above an angel to me. You are everything to me, if only you could see that. If only you could see yourself the way I see you. You would never doubt your perfection again. As for your parent's marriage, I can see how that would affect your views. However, I can tell you now you've got nothing to be afraid of. I will love you for the rest of eternity and beyond."

I was crying into his shirt by the end of his speech. "I- I'm s-so… sorry Edward. I've hurt you so much! I'm always hurting you." I hiccupped. "You've killed for me, you thought I died, you stood up to the Volturi, you defeated an army, and then the whole thing with Jacob. I'm so sorry, for everything, I'm going to fix it, I swear." I wiped my tears away with my sleeves and opened the messenger bag, pulling out a small, black box. I quickly handed the box to Edward, before I changed my mind.

He looked at me in confusion. "You're always getting me presents, it's my turn to get you something." I explained. Edward slowly opened the box, revealing the ring inside. "It was my grandfather's ring." I mumbled. It was a simple silver metal band. Edward quickly notice the engraving on the inside and read it out…

_Love is the emblem of eternity_

"My grandparents were the most madly in love people I knew as a child. I spent almost all my time with them when I came to visit. Love didn't mean anything to me at the time, but it was everything to them. When my grandparents noticed how depressed I was from my parents being divorced, they gave me this," I pulled out a black notebook with a ruby red heart on it and unlaced the silk which kept it closed.

"They told me that every day they would give me one love quote, and I was to write it down in this notebook. It probably seems silly to you, but I loved it. When they died, I was horrified. The one connection I had to love had been taken from me. I sort… shut down after that. Until I found you, you brought me back to life. I hope… after what I've done, that you'll still want to marry me. Because I sure as hell want to marry you." I murmured.

Edward seemed to be crying now, but he was smiling at me like a fool. A love sick fool. _My _love sick fool. "Of course Bella, of _course _I want to marry you." He whispered, picking me up and twirling me around effortlessly. I giggled as he peppered my face in kisses "I love you I love you I love you," he chanted happily. "I love you too, forever." I replied, kissing him as passionately as I could.

* * *

**I'd just like to quicly thank 'alsin' for her support through out my fanfic career xoxo**

**Reviews make my life bearable and help me write quicker. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Miss me?**

**I am EXTREMELY proud of this chapter, I think its my best yet. Probably because I actually checked and edited it for the first time ever. I hope you like it!**

**HUGE thanks to 'jeangary28' for his reviews. I also want to thank ANYONE reviewed, favourited or followed me or my story. I love and apreciate you guys sooooooooooooooooo much.**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: Let's just pretend Jacob didn't run away because he didn't get that wedding invite, ok? And I've also changed a few other things which I can't remeber right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters, SM does. Sorry, I'm running out of cool ways to say this.**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom! *puppy dog face***

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

We spent the rest of our time in the meadow simply enjoying each other. Soft kisses, loving touches, warmth, it was perfect. What made it even better was that Bella wouldn't stop calling me her fiancé, and even called me her husband a few times. I couldn't be happier.

But reality caught up to us as the day began to turn dark and soon we were riding back to the house on Bella's bike, a serene smile on both our faces.

"Well love, how about I make you something to eat and then we can go watch a movie, we've got the house to ourselves." I suggested, placing another kiss on her neck. "That sounds perfect, I'll just get something out of the way and come join you." She replied, giggling softly, pulling off her helmet and jacket.

I still stand by what I said before, she looks _extremely _sexy in her biker get up.

I smiled and nodded, giving her one last kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB **

"Don't do this. I'm not going to fall for it again, ever." I heard Bella growl. I dropped the tray of food on the table and focused on Bella's conversation while staying well hidden by the door.

"No, this isn't my fault. I'm _not _going to let you fool me into thinking that, Jacob." _Jacob? _I thought to myself. Now I was interested.

"I love him Jacob, you've always known that. But you still refuse to back down. If you really cared about me, then you would see that I am happy with him and just drop it. And I was stupid enough to keep falling for your tricks, because I cared about you, and you used that as much as you could. You were my best friend…."

_Were?_

"Yes, _were _Jacob. I won't hurt him anymore than I already have."

_He's making you do this, isn't he._

"No, he's not making me do this. I'm doing this because I love him. You probably hate me for this, but I have to do it, I don't want you in my life anymore Jacob."

_But I love you_

"No, you don't love me and you know it. You only want what you can't have. If you really did, you would've imprinted, but you didn't."

There was a long silence on both ends, until finally, Bella spoke.

"Jacob, I don't love you, I love _him. _He is my life."

_He'll be your death too_

"Then I'll die a happy person!" she yelled, exasperated. "I want to be with him, forever. And don't start about the treaty. Sam is a smart man. He won't start a war and endanger the lives of his tribe and others. He knows I want this and sees no reason to stop it. I'm not being forced into it.

Another silence, and this one was even more long and agonizing then the last. Jacob broke the silence this time.

_Is this really what you want, Bells?_

She sighed tiredly "yes, Jacob, more than anything in the world. I want _him."_

_Ok, then. I'll back down. I guess if you really are happy, I won't get in the way of that. I'll always love you, but as a friend. _

Bella smiled sadly "Me too. I know that one day you will find someone who deserves you. She's out there. You just have to keep looking."

_Thanks, Bells. Goodbye._

"Goodbye, Jake."

Bella clicked the phone shut and collapsed on the bed, "Edward, I know your there. Get in here." I walked in slowly, grinning sheepishly at being caught eavesdropping.

She laughed quietly at me and patted the bed, inviting me to sit down next to her. I did so, and wrapped my arms around her. "I'll miss him." She said quietly. "You didn't have to do that, you know." I repliedsoftly, burying my face in her hair.

"Yeah, I did. I know how much I've hurt you being with him. I needed to fix it, and that's exactly what I did. I'm sorry, more than you could ever know." She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Shhhhh, there is nothing to be sorry for, but if it makes any difference, I forgive you for anything you think you've done to upset me. As long as I have you, I don't care about anything else." I rubbed her back soothingly.

"You're perfect," she said quietly. I didn't answer, instead I brought my lips to hers for a kiss. We sat like that in silence for who knows how long until Bella finally got up. "So, how about that movie?" she asked with a smile. It didn't reach her eyes. "Are you sure?" I asked, she understood immediately. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want this, I want _you."_ She said firmly, giving me another kiss.

I nodded, again thanking god for this angel. I knew how much it hurt her to let go of Jacob, but she still did it, for me. I loved her more than words could express. At least they had parted on good terms. And Bella was right. Despite the fact that he wanted Bella, he was a good man. He would find someone to make him happy, and I wished him a lot of happiness. He deserved it for protecting my Bella.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Mmmmm," Bella moaned, "best pasta _ever,"_ she took another bite. I made a mental note to thank Esme profusely for the recipe. A simple seafood pasta dish with creamy sauce, but I had never seen Bella moan so loud or appreciate something so much in her life.

'Psycho' was still playing but neither of us were bothered to watch it. Bella was too busy enjoying her meal and I was too busy enjoying _watching_ her enjoy it. Her moans and sounds were driving me insane. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad when she finally finished the plate. I promised myself to cook her as many nice foods as possible before she was changed.

"Thankyou, it was wonderful," she said quietly. "I could tell," I replied with a grin, making her blush beet red. "There's more, if you'd like." I offered, "As much as I adored it, I couldn't fit another bite, I might explode. But I'm definitely going to be demolishing the entire pot ASAP," she giggled.

I smiled at the sound. Suddenly, our quiet little bubble was burst as Emmett barged through the door, followed by the rest of the gang. Everyone was hiding their thoughts from me, and I knew immediately that they were hiding something from me, something I probably wasn't going to like.

They all sat down around us and Bella turned off the movie, looking as frightened as I was.

The day seemed full of undesirable silences, and although this wasn't the worst, it was still quite unnerving.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooooh, a cliffie. Aren't I evil?**

**Sorry if I haven't replied to reviews, I'm SUPER busy :( school sucks**

**Anyway, I've decided that from now on I'm going to mention my favourite reviewer for each chapter. I will also mention a story I believe is worth checking out. I've already mention 'jeangary28' and my story is:**

**Blind by Jayeliwood, one of the most amazing writers EVER!**

**Now, just a little motivation, if we can beat the 6 reviews for chapter 1 I will try my damnest to get the next chapter out in 5 days or less.**

**love you guys! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS!**

**Ok, first, just to be clear, this is the third day of Bella's stay at the Cullen house. She slept through most of the first day and I didn't write when the second day started.**

**Secondly, YOU BEAT THE REVIEW COUNT! It was actually 5 reviews for chapter 1 and this chappy had six. If you beat six, I'll TRY getting the new chapter out in a week. I would love 10 or more reviews! please!**

**Disclaimer **

**SM owns twilight and its character, I just borrow them sometimes.**

**Read on, my pretties!**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"Before we begin, Emmett and Alice have something to say," Carlisle started, staring at said vampires sternly.

"We're sorry Bella. We're sorry Edward." Emmett and Alice said simultaneously. Edward looked at me, and I smiled back "If Bella forgives you, so do I." he sighed. "Now, there's also something else we'd like to discuss," I was worried. Were we in danger? Had Sam actually started a war? Edward sat me on his lap and cuddled me close, trying to soothe my erratic heartbeat. "Everything is fine, trust me." Edward whispered very quietly, so only I could hear him. I nodded "We have decided, since you're staying for a week, to set up some a sort of… bonding schedule."

Well, that didn't sound so bad. Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"If you agree, here's what we're going to do. Over three days, we're each going to have you for half a day and do a few fun activities with you. It'll sort of be like a family bonding week. Would you like that?"

"You guys really want to do that? For me?" I asked shocked but extremely touched at the gesture. Everyone smiled and nodded at me. Even Rosalie. "Of course, you're family now, there's nothing we _wouldn't _want to do for you." Esme murmured. "Well…actually there is kind of a few things we wouldn't do…" Emmett started, only to be clonked on the head by Rosalie. I giggled a little at the display.

"Thank you, so much. All of you, nobody's ever done something like this for me. Of course I'm in." I breathed, my excitement was obvious to all of them. "Excellent, we'll start tomorrow. We'll go by alphabetical order. First off is Alice and then me. We'll go and let you enjoy your time with Edward now." And with that, they disappeared.

"Wow." Edward and I said, then laughed. He kissed me chastely on the lips and ran us to his room. After seating me comfortably in his embrace he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. "Well, that was interesting." I began, he nodded in agreement. "Yes, but there's one thing I'm not too happy about." He sighed. "What?" I asked, panicked. Did Edward think this was a bad idea? I suddenly thought that maybe I should've asked him before agreeing to this.

"I thought I could have you all to myself to this week. Now we'll barely even be able to talk. I hate sharing, especially when it comes to you." Edward murmured, kissing my neck tenderly with his ice cold lips while tracing light patterns on the skin of my stomach. I shuddered and tried to collect my thoughts. "W-well, we are getting m-married soon, and we'll h-have a whole m-month to ours-selves." I gasped, tangling my fingers in his already tousled bronze hair.

"Mmmmm…yes, our honeymoon. Won't that be interesting. Having you all to myself for an entire, glorious month." He smirked, running his hand along the side of my breast. I whimpered and yanked on his shirt until it came off. He immediately molded his lips to mine and held me to him. I moaned into his mouth and tugged harder on his hair. This emitted a growl from him, a wild animalistic growl. I whimpered again at the sound, and began clawing at his back.

We broke away, both gasping for air. Edward's eyes were hooded with lust and as black as coal. He also looked strangely flushed. I giggled breathlessly, "wow," I repeated for the second time today. Edward grinned "I know, I can't wait for our honeymoon," he said, winking. I grinned back, curling into his strangely warm embrace.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too, my Bella. For eternity and beyond." He replied, kissing my forehead.

God, I loved this man.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Edward?" I mumbled

"Yes, my love?" he answered.

"Am I going to do a half day activity with you too?" I wondered

"No, not this time. This is more for the others to enjoy you. But we will have to come up with a few fun activities to do together, won't we?" I nodded, liking the idea immensely. "What are some things you like to do?" I murmured, taking another bite of Edward's heavenly pasta.

"My main hobby is music. I can play a variety instruments and I can sing."

"What? You can sing?" I asked, this was news to me.

_Of course he can, _I answered my own question, _he's perfect. There's nothing he _can't_ do._

"Will you sing for me, sometime?" I asked. "Of course, love, your wish is my command." He teased. "But first, what do you like to do?" he repeated my question. "I love reading. I loved art as a kid, especially painting, because of Renee. Playing the guitar is also a favorite, you've heard me sing too, I'm not very good at either." He stared at me incredulously.

"Bella, I've never heard anyone play more beautifully than you did, and your voice is angelic." He said so truthfully I couldn't doubt him. So I blushed bright red.

He smiled at my reaction and gave me a chaste kiss. "So, you like art? I'm learning a lot of new things about you this week. Anything else I don't know about?" he asked teasingly. "Well, there is an amazingly handsome vampire, who's absolutely perfect at _everything, _and dazzles me constantly. I've been in love with him ever since I first laid eyes on him." I said with a straight face.

"Where is the guy? I'll kill him." Edward joked, then kissed me until I was gasping for air. "You've made me the happiest, luckiest man on Earth, Miss Swan." Edward said quietly. My heart skipped a beat. "You've made _me _the happiest, luckiest _woman _in the Universe." Edward's use of my last name brought a question to mind.

Edward's P.O.V

"Edward? What's my name going to be after we get married?" Bella asked. "Bella Cullen," I replied. "Oh," she replied, seeming saddened by the idea.

"What's wrong?" I asked, holding her closer to me. "Well, I was kinda hoping we could use your human name as well," she whispered. "Don't get me wrong, I love being a Cullen. But...it's not _your _name. It's Carlisle's. I know this will probably sound stupid, but it makes me feel closer to you. You're far more human than you give yourself credit for. You're still the same gentleman from the 1900's, just with a bit of a dark side, a very sexy dark side." She blushed at this, and I smirked. "The thought of sharing your name, your human name, sort of makes me feel like I'm beccoming a part of your humanity."

I was shocked silent by the end of her speech. Just when I thought I couldn't possibly love her any more than I already did. Would this girl ever stop surprising me?

"Bella… I'm touched. You wanting to be a part of my human life, it means so much to me. Of course we can use my name for the wedding." I kissed her, pouring all my emotion into my the kiss. Bella – Bella _Masen- _replied just enthusiastically.

When Bella pulled away to breathe, she rested herself against my chest. "Bella Marie Masen Cullen," she whispered, and yawned. "It's perfect," I murmured and she smiled, slowly beginning to doze off.

"Sleep well, Mrs. Masen. My angel, my life."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who voted, especially madnessdownunder2 for giving me a review i can answer for this storys fail version.**

**This is probably my favourite fanfic of all time: fuggiasco by kdc2239**

**love you guys xoxo**

**P.S ReViEw ReViEw rEvIeW**

**\/\/\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys,**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o sorry for taking this long to post a chapter. Life is kicking my ass, hard. Thanks to the ONLY TWO PEOPPLE THAT REVIEWED- fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night and psychovampirefreak. I hope you like this chapter, i know I do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE DOWN THERE! Please read!**

**After you read this of course...**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"So do I get to pick whose activity I want to do first?" I asked. "Yes, actually, you do. It doesn't look like going in alphabetical order is going to work out after all," Carlisle replied, shooting death glares at Alice and Emmett.

The two of them had decided to start bickering about how fair the alphabetical order idea was. Emmett believed it was awful, since he didn't get to go first. Alice, on the other hand, thought it was a very good idea, mainly because it annoyed Emmett. This lead to one of the biggest fights in sibling history, which not only had me up all night- for the _second _time- but had also destroyed Esme's precious kitchen. So, going in alphabetical order was now out of the question.

I looked at Edward, hoping he could help me decide. "Your choice," he murmured, but gave an inconspicuous nod in Rosalie's direction. I smiled at him appreciatively, he was right. Might as well get it over with. "I want to do Rosalie's activity first," I announced. Alice and Emmett pouted, while Rosalie beamed at me. She seemed… excited.

There's something you don't see every day.

"Have fun, love. You'll have 3 hours with Rose. I'll miss you." Edward whispered, giving me a soft, sweet kiss. I replied instantly, wrapping my arms around his neck as he cradled me in his arms. "I love you," we said, as soon as we broke away, then laughed quietly.

"Take care of her," Edward warned, to which Rosalie dramatically rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand and lead me to her and Emmett's room.

"Ok, Bella. I've decided that we're going to be making candles." Rosalie informed me with a smile. I paused for a second, taking in the information.

Candle making. That actually sounded fun.

"So, since you're a beginner, I took out some molds if you want one of those or you can make the candle and I'll carve it into whatever shape you want." I nodded at her and went to look at the molds she had set out for me.

Stars, cylinders, hearts, flower, cubes, she had every shape you could think of. One that caught was a two- piece, metal mold of an apple, which immediately took me back to the moment Edward and I had in the cafeteria all those months ago.

"I want the apple," I decided, she smiled – albeit a little confusedly- and handed me the molds. She decided not to use a mold and guided me to a table. On it, was every colour of wax you could imagine, glossy and hot, in little metal bowls, each with its own little ladle. "So, all you have to do is fill the ladle with colour wax you want and pour it into your mold. When your wax becomes a bit harder, put the string in." She instructed.

"Ok," I walked over to the red wax and began to fill my mold. "Why candle making?" I asked. She stopped dipping her string into the wax and looked at me for a moment. "When I was human," she began, continuing her candle "New York was almost always covered in ice, it was freezing. Electricity was also unreliable due to this. So candles were very popular, as they provided light and heat. My mother began buying 'how to' books and learning how to make them in her spare time, and then taught me as well. I loved picking and buying different molds and wax and scents and tools, it was so exciting for me, my absolute favourite thing to do in the world." She paused, lost in memory. I quietly set down the ladle and listened to her story, not wanting to disturb the serene atmosphere.

Or get Rosalie mad.

"Mainly because… the only thing I was known for, that people judged me by, was my beauty. I wanted to be known for something other than that, with candle making, it showed that I wasn't just some girl that was pretty. I wanted people to know that I could be smart, creative. This was my way to show that, and I enjoyed it ever so much.

We began selling them in shops and buying nice little treats with the money. My younger brothers would eat most of them though," she said with a little chuckle. "I remember always bringing a few of our creations to school too, to show off to my friends. As Edward has probably told you, I was self-centered and vain, even then." She smiled to herself at her remark.

"You're not a bad person, Rosalie." I frowned, not liking the way she self-deprecated herself. I guess it ran in the family. "Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "Yes, really. I don't what is up with you guys. Honestly, why do you all think you're freakin' undead demons! You're not!" I shouted, exasperated at the utter insanity of the situation. Angels thinking their demons, what a story.

Rosalie stopped again, quietly setting her candle on the table, before bursting into hysterical bouts of laughter. Not little, lady giggles or a few quiet laughs, but loud, monstrous guffaws of laughter that gave Emmett quite a run for his money.

Seeing Rosalie so completely carefree and uncontrolled, in turn, made me burst into a giggle fit of my own. So when Edward walked in to check on us, I'm pretty sure we looked like a couple of lunatics. "I'm not even going to ask, just know that you have about less than an hour left, and then I'm taking Bella to eat." He informed us. Wow, two hours already? Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"Okay, we better finish these things off," Rosalie smiled, "ok," I replied. I set the bottom half down and put a drop of green wax in the middle. I then put a spoonful of yellow – almost maize - wax at the bottom and used a tooth pick to make it look more detailed, spreading the wax outwards. After that, I simply filled the rest of the mold with red wax and used the tooth pick to insert the string.

"That's pretty good, now all you have to do is wait for then to become a bit more firm then use more wax to stick the two pieces together." Rosalie murmured as I set the molds down and went to watch her carve away at her own candle.

She used a knife to slice at her candle and curl the pieces back. It looked simple, but I knew it was a very difficult process. I stared at her in wonder as she transformed the white cylinder into a multi coloured work of art. It was stunning.

When she finished, she set her artwork on the table and helped me finish off my own piece. She then pulled out a massive album and began showing me the other amazing pieces she had created. They were like nothing I had ever seen before. Candle making suited Rosalie, it allowed her to share a bit of her own beauty, which I found fascinating.

The candles dried and Rosalie pulled out some pen filled with a thick gel, almost like the wax. "If you want to write something on your candle." She suggested. I smiled at her and began writing on my finished apple, which, if I do say so myself, didn't look half bad. I made sure to take my time and make my writing as elegant as possible.

Rosalie looked at my statement, giving me strange look but not saying anything. "Ok, Edward should be here any second now, so I'll clear this up and give you the candle a little later in the day." Rosalie said. I walked over and hugged her, shocking her. "Thank you, for sharing that story with me. And for doing this. It means so much to me, Rosalie." She smiled and hugged me back carefully. "Please, call me Rose," she whispered back. I smiled, finally, Rosalie Hale had finally accepted me.

"Bella?" Edward knocked, smiling when he saw us. Rosalie let me go and I smiled as I walked over to him, giving him a light peck on his cheek. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, still beaming "Ok, thank you, Rosalie. " Edward gave her a hug and flung me over his shoulder. I giggled hysterically as he carried me with in human speed to his Volvo. God, I loved this man, my Edward.

* * *

**WOW! Was this chapter cool or what? **

**I know it took me a really long time to get this out, because I AM COMPLETELY OUT OF IDEAS AND NEED YOUR HELP PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! I need hobby ideas for Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle because nothing I can think of rellay suits them.**

**There's a story in my community you need to read... I'll leave the name a secret :)**

**I have know idea when I'll update next, so I won't make any promises. Reviews do help though!**

**Sooo...**

**ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw**

**\/ \/ \/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you sooooooo much to L Christine being the ONLY REVIEWER FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. I really am diasappionted than no one else reviewed. I certainly gave you long enough, sorry about that.**

**Important notice at the bottom. On with the story...**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

"No shopping," I repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, love. There is no shopping involved in Alice's activity." Edward chuckled, seeming very amused by my reaction.

"You're sure?" Maybe there was something wrong with Edward's mindreading.

"Yep. She's not even going to dress you up." He grinned, I stared disbelievingly.

After grabbing the most delicious enchilada ever from an amazing Mexican diner, Edward drove us back and locked us up in his room, trying to enjoy his half hour with me as much as possible before I was 'kidnapped' again.

"Bella," Edward said, becoming a bit more serious. "It's true, fashion is a big part of Alice's life, but it's not her _whole _life. As soon as she realized how much time she had on her hands being immortal, she began searching for hobbies. She's very adventurous when it comes to pass times, she'll try anything once. So far, she's tried 550 different hobbies, everything from coin collecting to soap carving." Edward trailed off, smiling at some past memory.

"That actually sounds… really cool. Any chance I'm going to get to hear about Alice's wacky adventures?" I asked hopefully. "Why not? Just…not right now. I have to enjoy you before they steal you away for the rest of the day. I'm not allowed to be around while they do their activities. They want you to themselves for once," he murmured, trailing a path of butterfly kisses down my neck.

I moaned, immediately tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him closer. In turn, he began suckling on the soft flesh of my shoulder.

BANG BANG BANG

"Time's up you guys, so out!" Alice yelled. Edward and I both groaned loudly in protest. "NOW! Before I come in there and get you!" she replied cheerily. So I got up off the couch, just for the fun of it, launched myself back onto Edward and kissing him as deeply as I could. Then I jumped back up and ran away, leaving him alone on his couch, stunned and dishevelled.

Who was the tease now?

When I got downstairs, everyone, minus Edward, was lined up and waiting for my decision. I had already decided, that I wanted to do something calm, so I decided to choose…

"Esme," Emmett and Alice groaned and Esme smiled at me excitedly.

To be honest, I was going to choice Alice, but she _had _been very annoying lately, so I wanted to make her squirm a little.

"Ok Bella dear, follow me," she breathed happily, walking gracefully to the kitchen. So… she had some sort of cooking activity in mind. That seemed fun.

"So Bella, as you probably guessed, today we're going to do a cooking activity... but with a bit of a twist. We're going to cook for the rest of the family." At first I didn't comprehend her. How were we going to cook for people who only drank blood?

Oh, we were going to cook them blood.

"Esme, I don't think that's such a good idea." Edward appeared next to me. "Why not?" Esme asked, confused. " Bella… faints… at the sight of blood," Edward informed her carefully.

"Oh," Esme said.

Oh, indeed.

* * *

**HOW THIS CONTINUES IS YOUR DECISION! If you want them to cook blood, or have them do something a little more normal tell me in a PM or review. The more reviews, the faster you get the chapter. I also need activity **

**Please more than 5 reviews, or I will seriously think abotu quitting this story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo much for you replies to my last chapter. I actually started crying, no kidding. Thanks to every single person that reviewed, favourited, etc. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Special thanks to wandamarie, L Christine and danceswithhorses fore reviewing every single cahpter for this story. You guys have made me soooooooo happy. **

**In return I've written an extra long chappy, over 2000 words. I don't own twilight, read on...**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

Esme's expression was heartbreaking.

"Oh, I guess we could do something else then," she sighed. "No, I want to do this," I blurted out, stunning them both. "Bella, love, I don't think that's such a good idea." Edward warned. "It's ok, dear, we'll just make something else." Esme added, giving me a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"No, I want to do this." I repeated stubbornly. Edward opened his mouth to protest "Edward, please. Just let me _try_. If I feel like I can't do this, I promise I'll stop. _Please _Edward." I begged, wide-eyed and desperate. I _really _wished I could take back that prank now.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "_Promise me_, if you even _blink _too fast, you'll stop straight away." He said. "Anything, I promise." I replied back, "Ok," he sighed uneasily. I grinned hugely, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Edward." I whispered, he kissed my forehead in reply.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Don't just say yes for me." Esme warned. "No no, I really do want to do this. I think it will be good for me, facing this. I mean, what good's a vampire that's afraid of blood?" They both chuckled at that.

"Ok then," Esme smiled, back to her usual self "Before we get started, Edward out, it's my turn with Bella." Edward pretend pouted, then chuckled and gave me a quick kiss good luck before leaving. I turned to Esme, "ok now, I thought to make this a little more interesting, I thought that we could make this into to a competition. Each of us will pick a recipe, key ingredient being blood, and cook it. Whoever pleases the most people with their recipe wins."

Wow, last time I ever turn to Esme for something relaxing.

Yeesh.

"Ok, this should be very interesting." I said, which was quite an understatement. Putting aside my faint-at-the-sight-of-blood issue, this was going to be a very even match. I probably had more experience with cooking than Esme did, but she had more experience with blood.

"Ok Bella, have you decided what you're going to cook?" Hmmm… well, I guess if I cooked an originally red dessert, I wouldn't notice the blood so much. The reddest dessert I knew how to make was "berry cheesecake." Esme smiled "And I'll make red velvet cake. So, now that we've decided what we want to cook, here is your blood. Don't worry, it's not human. It's Mountain Lion, very close in taste. Sweet and silky." The blood was in a glass vile, about 250 ml. "Now, any ingredients you need is in that pantry over there or in the fridge. This won't be a quick, race type of activity, the only competition is getting the votes. So this _will_ be a pretty calm activity.

"Ok, sounds good. One question, though. What if I need someone to taste something for me. I draw the line at blood tasting. She thought about "Yes, you're right, Edward might kill us both if you do that. I guess you can call him over to taste for you." I nodded to tell her I understood and walked over to the pantry to get what I needed. First, for the pastry, I pulled out plain biscuits and butter. I threw both of the ingredients in the mixer and allowed them to combine. "So, was cooking a hobby of yours as a human?" I asked casually as I waited for the pastry. "No, I was far too much of a free spirit too enjoy this kind of thing. I just loved to explore, find new things. I barely ever spent time indoors. My mischievous, playful nature got me in trouble quite a lot." This was news to me. I just couldn't picture Esme as the explorer type.

"My parents loved me greatly, I was their only child, but they wished that I would learn to be a bit more… lady-like. They didn't want my behavior to affect our social status. I went to every ball, every party, and had 10 different tutors for every facet of life. My parents gave me more love than I could ever ask for, and I had a very happy childhood. But I wanted more out of life, a journey, an adventure." I was pressing the mixture into the tins now. Esme's story was very captivating, so I probably wasn't going as fast as I should have.

"One day, I got bored. So I took my horse and went out riding. The family orchard was very big, all the trees you could imagine existed in it. Orange trees, apple trees, bananas, but there was one tree in particular I loved very dearly. A willow tree, the largest tree we had. It was probably bigger than this entire house. I decided, in a moment of stupidity, that I wanted to climb it."

My eyes widened, and I almost dropped the two tins in my hand- one hadn't been enough for the pastry. As I placed them in the fridge, she continued "Of course, after about ten metres or so, I fell and broke my leg. That was the first time I met Carlisle," she smiled, lost in thought. Hmmm… so she had met Carlisle once before she jumped off that cliff. I processed this information as I mixed together the sugar, cream cheese, eggs and a hint of vanilla to make my cheesecake filling.

"I enjoyed talking with him as he fixed my leg. Never before had I had a conversation I actually _wanted_ to be a part in. His last words to me were 'try and be careful next time. I wouldn't want such a beautiful lady to be needing too many visits to such a place.' When he left the week after, I never forgot him, and decided to listen to him and be a little more careful on my expeditions.

Years after that, to please my parents, I got married to a man named Charles Evenson. Little did I know, his exterior hid many vile secrets, such as the fact that he was violently abusive. My parents begged me to keep silent about the abuse, so I suffered alone." Tears filled my eyes. Esme, sweet, beautiful caring Esme, had been abused by the man that was supposed to love her unconditionally? How could her parents allow that to happen to their only child? The thought made my hands shake with anger as I poured the filling into the tins and set them in the fridge "When I got pregnant, I knew that not even my family could convince me stay and allow to my child to grow up in such and environment, so I ran away. I got a job as a teacher, I had always wanted to teach, and my son was brought into the world in 1921, only to die of lung disease a few days later." Esme took a few moments to compose herself. "I was devastated, the last person close to me in the world was gone. My son, what type of person was I if I couldn't protect my own child? These thoughts drove me to the point of insanity, and I jumped of the cliff. My suicide plan would've worked, I was on the verge of death, had it not been for Carlisle. He remembered me, the girl he had saved ten years ago, and he simply could not let me die. So he changed me, made me what I am. I haven't looked back since. As bad as the abuse was, as bad as losing my child was, I can't bring myself to regret it. Because if there was the slightest of change, I wouldn't have met Carlisle. So I am blissfully happy, despite everything." She smiled, wiping my tears and giving me a motherly embrace.

I could certainly see where she was coming from, I wouldn't give up Edward for the world. And nothing that could possibly happen would make me regret my decision. "I know, and I'm very thankful for that, for you," she replied, making me realize I had spoken out loud. I squeezed her tighter for a moment, before we both pulled away and got on with our cooking.

"Edward!" I called as finished off the blue berry sauce, which was now dark red with the blood. He was by my side in a second "yes, love?" he replied, pecking me on the lips. I brought a spoon of the now cooled sauce to his lips, "taste it and tell me what you think," I ordered. He wrapped his lips around the spoon, and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering at the strangely seductive movement. He smiled at me, whether because of the taste or my expression I didn't know. "It's delicious Bella, you'll win for sure." I smiled happily at him.

I got Edward to pull the tins out of the fridge, then I pulled the cheesecakes out of the tins and set them on the table. To fish them off, I drizzled the sauce onto the cakes.

"Done," I said proudly "So am I," Esme replied, "I'll call the others over" Edward disappeared, returning moments later with the rest of the clan. Emmett quickly pulled out plates and forks for everyone, eager to get to the tasting. Esme and I quickly began cutting up our creations, so each person got a slice of her cake, which was now covered in white icing, and a slice of my cheesecake. Everyone, minus me, enjoyed there desserts for a few moments, thinking. Edward pulled me onto his lap, so I buried my face in his neck and breathed him in, sighing contently. A few minutes later, they all huddled together, with the exception of Esme and I, and began talked quickly and very quietly amongst themselves.

Esme and I smiled, giving eachother one final embrace before they came back "thank you for this activity, it was amazing." I whispered, she squeezed my hand and smiled back. Emmett cleared his throat and spoke. Well, we all tasted both the cake and the pie, the decided which was the best. So… the winner is…"

…

…

…

"EMMETT!" we all yelled in exasperation. "Okay, just trying to add drama, jeez, tough crowd. The winner is with 6 votes… BELLY!" he cheered, picking me up and spinning me in the air. Everyone cheered, and Edward gave me a passionate kiss. As soon as my heart started back up, I searched for Esme to thank her again, but she was busy talking to Carlisle. I suddenly figured out who had given her the vote and smiled. "Esme's cake was delicious, but your cheesecake, _my god. _Thank god you're going to be my wife, that's all I'm going to say right now." He smirked, kissing me again. I grinned.

The rest of the evening was perfect, we all enjoyed our desserts –Edward had bought me my own mini cheesecake- and watched as Rose and I's wax creations glowed and melted into a liquid ranbow. Edward had a good laugh at what I had written before it melted.

_So the lion fell in love with the lamb_

* * *

_REVIEW PLEASE_

_|/|/|/_


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a LONG time guys, and I'm really sorry. I really want this story to be good, and it's hard to come up with the perfect ideas for each character. I've put this in to stall you all until I can think of another hobby for someone. Help would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks to wandamarie, my ONLY REVIEWER for the A/N I have now deleted and RockcCicAthena544 for her support. I also want to thank Savannavansmutsmut for reviewing my one-shot story surprise. You should read her stories, they're great! **

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, IT'S OVER TWO THOUSAND WORDS!I hope that gets me a few more reviews than usual :) I've been a bit low and reviews might cheer me up!**

**I don't own twilight, or I would've killed Jacob.**

**Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Edward?" I murmured as I hugged him closer to me. Each couple had finished their desserts and gone their separate ways, so Edward and I had moved to his bedroom. "Yes, love?" he replied, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I bit my lip, not really sure how to word my request.

"Well, I've been hearing a lot of your family's stories… about their human life. It made me realize that I don't know much about you… your human life anyway. When we met, I only used to ask questions about vampires in general. So I was wondering… if I could ask some questions about you… your human life… now," I managed to stutter out.

For a split second, the strangest emotion crossed his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came, and Edward nodded at me. "Ok…um," I racked my brain for a safe question to start with. "What day were you born on?" he smiled at my attempt not to push him and replied. "June 20th," my eyes widened, and I giggled to myself. "What?" he asked confusedly, "Both men in my life are born on the same day," I snickered. His eyebrows furrowed, only to hit his hairline seconds later. "Charlie?" he gasped, I nodded. Edward gave me a strange look, before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Ok, next question. Umm… what was your favourite food?" he smiled, immediately lost in thought. "Deep dish pizza, my mother used to make it once a year for my birthday, along with hasbrowns and bacon for breakfast, which was also very good. Still not nearly as good as her pizza, I think I can still remember how it tasted. Have you ever tried it?" I shook my head. I had always wanted to try it, but Renee would immediately lecture me about the health risks pizza posed, especially deep dish pizza. "I have to get you some, it's… exquisite. Pancakes were also nice, and I was quite the candy addict, using every dime I saved to buy sweets." He chuckled again, another memory stealing his concentration. I tried to picture what he was seeing. Waking up in the morning and racing to the kitchen, and being captured by the smell of home cooked breakfast, then to return home to an even more delicious smell.

I never would have pictured Edward being a pizza person, he simply seemed to… formal for that. But now that I thought about it, it fit his persona quite well. And imagining Edward digging into such a dish, watching the sauce drip down his chin and the stretchy, gooey cheese claim his focus wasn't such a bad image either. When I imagined a child version of him doing the same thing, I couldn't help but smile.

"What else did you do on your birthday?" he smiled, brushing back my hair and pressing his lips to my forehead. "Well, it was always one of the very few days my father wouldn't go to work. He and I weren't nearly as tight as my mother, he was a business man and I hardly ever saw him. Anyway I could decide any place I wanted to go, the park, the fair, whatever, and we'd spend the day there. I didn't really have any close friends, so it was more of a family outing. We'd come home, and my mother would finish of the pizza and we'd all eat. Then I would get my gift and some cake, vanilla cake with lemon frosting was my favourite." he added before I asked. "And... that's it." He ended, giving me a peck on the lips.

I smiled, both at the kiss and the happy picture his words painted. "It sounds really nice," I whispered "it was," he replied, holding me tighter to him. "I wish I could've shared that time of my life with," he sighed longingly. "You are," I replied simply, pulling myself up to mold his lips with mine again.

After successfully igniting my body with the passion of his kiss, he pulled away and smirked at me. "You should sleep, Bella. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Gah, I hated it when he was right. "Can I just ask one more question?" I pleaded. "Okay, just one more," he sighed, feigning annoyance.

"When you were human… was there…anyone you were…interested in? A girl, I mean," I stuttered out, blushing beet red. He chuckled at me, and a strange expression crossed his face. Oh no.

"Well, women weren't exactly a big focus of mine. World War One was raging through my teenage years, and my number one dream was always to join the fight." Great, so his strange craving to fight has always been a strong trait of Edward's. Figures.

"Of course, my mom knew this well and was terrified of the day my life would take that course, and she prayed every day the war would end before my eighteenth birthday, the day I could enlist. Of course, nine months before that the Spanish influenza hit and… well, you know the rest. Before that, however, my mom decided to try and sway me with the idea of marriage. My mother was very well known throughout the town, meaning we were always invited to all social functions. My mother would make sure to seat me with any and all young eligible women she could find, hoping _I_ would find someone I wanted to court. And if we weren't at a function, they would be invited to my house for some reason or other." I felt sick, and by the way Edward sighed, he noticed.

"Bella, they were all very smart, very beautiful women, even _I_ could tell that. But I wanted none of them, do you know why?" he asked, holding my face carefully between his hands. I shook my head. "Because not a single one of them… was you. Not one!" I laughed as he feigned shock. "I've existed on this earth _107_ years, Bella, and in that time I haven't mean a single person, human or otherwise that holds one hundredth of the attraction you hold for me. As I've told you before, had you been with me in that time of my life, I would've asked your hand in marriage as soon as I laid eyes on you. I love you Bella, I've never loved anyone before you, and I'll never love anyone after you. I know that you, for some deranged reason believe you're not good enough for me, but that isn't true. It's I who should be thankful that _you_ picked me, not the other around. And I will spend the rest of my existence proving that to you." He paused.

"I keep thinking to myself that if I could read your mind, or if you didn't smell so good to me, I never would've noticed you." I nodded to him, letting him know that I thought about that a lot, too. "But we're both wrong, do you know why?" I shook my head. "Because we're far too good for each other _not _to have met,_ not _to have fallen in love. I mean, think about Carlisle and Esme. They first met when Carlisle treated Esme for a broken leg, but neither of them had allowed the other know about the extent of their feelings for one another. Esme especially couldn't stop thinking about him, and Carlisle wouldn't shutup about her!" I giggled at the image. "Only for both of them to meet later in life, fall in love and get married. Had you not been so stubborn, we would've had to go through the same cycle." He ruffled my hair playfully. "We would've kept sitting together in biology and known one another, or I still would saved you from being crushed by Tyler's van, or if I hadn't been there when those men tried to hurt you…" he hands balled up into fists and I continued. "Then you probably would've felt guilty for something out of your control." I finished sternly. He smiled again. "Something like that. My point is that in the end… there is no way we could've _not _met." Again, he paused. "Bella, may I ask _you _a question?" I nodded unsurely, what would he want to ask me?

"When I… left… you… If I hadn't returned… do you think… you and Jacob… may have…" he trailed off his voice breaking, pained. My heart tore painfully, after all this time, he was still unsure of my relationship with Jacob. I didn't know who to hate more, my supposed friend Jacob, or myself. Looking at Edward's expression right now, I hated us both.

"Edward," I whispered "never. I would never have been happy with anyone but you." Edward sighed, relieved. I'll be honest and tell you that I did... for a while think about trying to have a relationship with him." His face went blank. "But I know that never would've happened. Jacob used to be like a brother to me, but now I can't even think of him like that. I… I hate him, Edward." He looked up, stunned. "Jacob knew I worried for him, being young and stupid as he was, and he used that- used me- as much as he possibly could, I was just too stupid to see it. But you did, and I never listened, and I'm sorry. He made me believe I loved him, that I wanted to live my life by his side and be his, but I never wanted any of that, he just played me into thinking I did. I know how much that hurt you, how much pain it caused you every time I said his name, and it kills me that I did that to you. The only person I want in my life is you, and I'll prove that any way you want. I'm sorry, for hurting you, I'm so, so sorry. I love you," I whispered.

Edward's face was blank of all emotion as he slowly absorbed what I had just said. Then slowly, the biggest grin I had ever seen formed on his face. He crushed me to him, burying his face in my neck before peppering my skin with kisses. "You're mine, Bella, always. I love you. I never want to hear his name again, you're mine, only mine." He gasped, capturing my lips. "Always, Edward, I'll always be yours." I murmured against his lips, smiling as he slowly stopped his attack on my body.

We sat there gasping for a while, before Edward finally convinced me to sleep by curling up next to me and holding me carefully in his arm. "Goodnight, my love." He whispered, kissing me once more. I was out before I could reply.

* * *

**Cute? Well, I thought it was. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review, gets you a chapter faster**

** \/\/\/**


End file.
